Lives of the PokeVengers
by Aileen Autarkeia
Summary: A series of oneshots based off the Avengers and their Pokemon. Based off Feriowind's drawings. Chapter Five: A Special Gift
1. Chapter 1

Hiya guys! While I work on Midwinter's Eve, I wanted to give you guys something to read. :)

Major inspiration taken from Feriowind's drawings, of course. Go look at them on DeviantArt. RIGHT. NOW.

Nuff talking. Enjoy!

(0)^_^(0)

"Sunny- no- stop that!" Steve said, laughing softly as his Growlithe strained to reach his face.

Peggy Carter smiled a bit as she gently petted Helen's head. Her Persian purred contentedly with the attention, watching Steve and Sunny play. The plane engines caught her attention, and her smile dimmed as she remembered the reason for their flight.

The super soldier and his Pokemon were strapped into a parachute, with Sunny carefully harnessed to her owner's chest. Howard Stark was seated in the cockpit of the plane, with his Ninetales Elizabeth lying directly beside him. The oldest Pokemon of the three glanced over her shoulder to give the four a kind, condescending glance.

"Quiet down back there," Howard called, unknowingly mirroring his Pokemon's gaze. Steve caught it and grinned back, Sunny writhing happily as she struggled to lick his chin.

He looked down at the Growlithe, giving her the opening that she needed. Sunny lunged and managed to give his lower face a thorough washing.

Steve laughed, full out, for the first time since the news had reached him that Bucky and his Pigeoto Jenny were MIA. Sunny grinned happily, tongue hanging out of her mouth, mission accomplished.

The happy smile on his face slowly slid off. He carefully unstrapped Sunny's harness from his own and held her up at face level.

"Howard. Peggy."

The seriousness in Steve's voice caught their attention. The two turned to look at him, worry in their eyes.

"What is it?" Peggy asked him.

"I want you..." Here Steve walked forward and held out Sunny to the British woman. "To take her."

"What?!" Howard called from the cockpit, shocked. "But she's your Pokemon!"

He nodded quietly. "I know. But I want her out of this."

Sunny growled softly in the back of her throat.

"Steve- that wouldn't be right," Peggy whispered. "Sunny has been with you for... how long?"

"Ten years," Steve said quietly.

"Ten years," she repeated. "Ten whole years she's stuck with you through everything." Peggy stood up and walked forwards, displacing Helen from her lap. The Persian growled softly, displeased, before walking right beside her.

Peggy reached out and pushed Sunny back to Steve's chest. She quickly buckled her back in, ignoring Steve's protests- and her immediate proximity to him. "Take her," she ordered. "She'll be just fine."

Steve swallowed, also acutely aware of the small space between them. "Ok," he said finally. "I just-"

"You want her safe," Peggy repeated. "Sometimes the safest place for something you love to be is right beside you."

He wrapped one arm around Sunny, burying his face in her head. "You stick close to me," he ordered softly. "I want you within arm's reach at all times."

Sunny snuggled into his chest, growling softly in contentment.


	2. Chapter 2

Here ya go! I'm exceptionally pleased with the reception to the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!

(0)^_^(0)

"Liz, over here," a familiar voice called from behind a small wall.

Elizabeth, Howard Stark's Ninetales, picked up the requested wrench and trotted around a desk to gently deposit it in the lap of Tony Stark.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, pausing to rub her head with one relatively clean hand.

Liz crooned softly in the back of her throat, leaning into the gentle caress. Too soon for her liking, Tony stopped and returned to his work.

Luke walked over to lean on the table and examine what Tony was working on. He carefully picked up a small screw and examined it.

"Don't lose that, Luke," Tony warned, without looking up. "I have to keep that where I can find it."

The Lucario gently placed the screw back down on the table as Brat and Zee flew to hover over their heads. "Zing?" Brat said, voice curious as he flew down to examine a part.

"It's for you, Brat," Tony said. "It'll be a little robot body for you to use."

"Zing!" Brat leapt into the air and flew round and round their heads.

Liz looked worried as she placed one paw on his lap. Tony turned his head, watching Meta crawl towards them out of the corner of his eye as he answered her unspoken question. "He can't get up to too much trouble with this... hopefully."

Liz didn't look convinced, but allowed Tony to continue working. She moved to make space for Meta to watch as well.

Finally he finished the small robot. It was kind of crude, with wires sticking out here and there, but most of it was covered with metal plates. The robot was about a foot tall, with four limbs and a clean metal plate for its face.

Brat, the Rotom, spun around the robot, eyeing it with a critical eye as Tony sat back and admired his work. After a good five minutes, Brat warily slid into the robotic shell.

The effect was instantaneous- the clean faceplate suddenly displayed Brat's thrilled features. The entire robot glowed a soft orange color, and an arm moved jerkily around.

Slowly, a pleased smile spread across Brat's face, and the assembled Pokemon all wondered just what their Trainer had gotten them into.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Off to my GPs tomorrow for their wedding anniversary celebration, so don't know when I'll update again. Because of that, I'm giving you this awesomely long oneshot that I wrote and am very extremely pleased with. Enjoy!

(0)^_^(0)

Clint grunted softly, hand pressed to his side as he tried to staunch the flow of blood.

"Pip!" he hissed through gritted teeth. "C'mere!"

His Pidgeot hopped closer, stopping a foot in front of where he was slouched against the wall. Pip chirped nervously, looking around for Luna.

"Go get Luna and get down here fast," Clint ordered. "We need to get out of here."

Pip bobbed his head and took to the skies, flying upward quickly. Clint watched him go, smiling silently. They looked so free up there...

He watched as the black form that was Luna hovered in front of Pip. The two conversed briefly, or so he thought, until Luna quite suddenly folded her wings and dove.

*Hold on, Clinton Barton,* he told himself. *You can pass out when you get back to SHIELD.*

Luna landed gently in front of him and nudged him with her beak, humming worriedly. "Help me up," he told her. "We need to tell SHIELD that the mission went south."

Luna bobbed her head and nudged him carefully, easing her beak under his back. Clint clawed his way into a standing position, leaning heavily on the brick wall behind him.

"Let's go, Luna," he muttered, shoving off the wall and almost collapsing on Luna's back. She chirruped softly and took flight on silent wings, slowly climbing into the clouds and heading for the Helicarrier.

Clint wove in and out of consciousness on the flight home, barely staying awake for most of it. Luna and Pip did their best to keep him awake, singing songs and chirping loudly, until he told them to pipe down, someone could hear them.

He must have passed out, because the next thing he knew Luna landed with a gentle thump on the deck of the Helicarrier, and hands were pulling him off her back and rolling him onto a stretcher- or something like that, he wasn't sure-

"Boss," he rasped out, sure that Fury was nearby. "We lost everyone. It was an ambush."

"You did well, Agent Barton," Fury said from somewhere around his right shoulder. "Rest. You can tell me more once you're actually able to stay awake."

"Kay," Clint mumbled, head lolling to the side as he relaxed for the first time in a week. He didn't need to tell Fury to look out for Luna and Pip. He knew how important they were to him.

He woke up the next day with a dull ache in his side. His head felt like a drum, but he was alive, at least- and so were Pip and Luna.

"Agent Barton, sir- how are you feeling?" a pretty young nurse asked anxiously as she hurried over to check his charts.

"Been better," he mumbled. "Feel like sh**."

She hesitantly smiled and looked at his chart. Her eyes widened comically as she reached a certain point and she looked from the chart to him and back again.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all." She was lying, he could tell- her eyes were shifty and she looked about ready to bolt.

Clint slowly took stock of his limbs. They were all there- thank God. His side was wrapped up in layers of gauze, though he could tell the wound had started to bleed again.

"What is it?" he asked, slowly shoving himself into a sitting position. He winced as his side protested, and the nurse reached out to help him. He brushed her off quickly.

"Um... One moment," the nurse said quickly. She scurried off to go find someone.

A familiar face came back a few minutes later- Dr. Hendricks, Clint's usual doctor. "Hello, Barton," he greeted calmly. "Narrow miss you had there."

Clint narrowed his eyes. "What d'you mean?" he asked.

"You almost bled out," he explained. "Lost too much blood."

"Well, you got more blood into me, obviously," Clint said. "Am I free t'go?"

Hendricks hesitated, which immediately set off alarm bells in Clint's head. "There's something I have to tell you first," he finally said,

"Ok. Shoot," Clint said, voice wary.

"When we were pulling the bullet shrapnel out of your side, we ran out of blood bags. There wasn't any time to go grab more, and we thought we were going to lose you," Dr. Hendricks said.

Clint was no newcomer to almost dying. "So?" he asked.

"So your Noctowl barged in and practically demanded that we use her blood."

Clint blinked. Blinked again.

"What?"

"Luna, right?"

Clint nodded mutely.

"Luna was practically insisting that we use her blood to help you. There wasn't enough time, you were dying, so... we accepted her offer."

He let that sink in for a moment. He had Luna's blood in his veins now. A Pokemon donating blood to their human- it was unheard of. He'd even heard that Pokemon blood could kill a human if injected into them.

But here he was- still alive.

"Is she all right? May I see her?" he finally asked.

Dr. Hendricks nodded. "If you feel strong enough to stand, I can have Nurse Maggie escort you to where they're staying." He gestured to the mousy nurse behind him, clutching a clipboard to her chest as she nervously hovered a few feet away.

Clint swung his feet out of the bed and paused to allow his head to stop spinning. He slowly stood up, shifting slightly as he realized his balance was absolutely perfect.

"Don't feel like you're gonna fall over?" Dr. Hendricks prompted.

He shook his head.

"Nurse Maggie, take Agent Barton to the shooting range," he told the young woman. She nodded, eyes avoiding Clint's face, and led the way out of the room.

She positively scurried along, sliding into shadows to keep out of everyone's way. Clint could bet that she had a Ratatta or a Pidgey as a Pokemon- she had the temperament for one.

Before long, Maggie stopped and gestured for him to go into the shooting range. It was his own private one, so that he could work and not be disturbed by other agents gawking at his prowess.

He stepped into the room and immediately Pip and Luna were beside him, inspecting every visible inch to make sure he was ok. Clint just laughed and stroked their heads, smoothing down ruffled feathers as he relaxed.

Luna dropped her head to look deep into his own. He was used to this and simply stood there, one hand on either of his Pokemon, feeling better than he had in hours.

She was seemingly satisfied that he was all right and buried her head in his shoulder. Clint laughed softly and stroked her ruffled feathers, contented to just stand there with his birds.

They'd find out what Luna's gift had done later. For now, he was home.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a terrible person.

For making you wait so long? I'm so, so sorry.

But here's the next oneshot, so enjoy!

(0)^_^(0)

"Hello, small sheep!" Thor boomed, kneeling to better examine the small Pokemon before him.

Jane hid a laugh as the Mareep shied away from him, looking slightly afraid. "Thor, you're scaring her," she said.

"There is no need to be afraid, small sheep!" Thor said, reaching out a huge hand to pat the Pokemon. The Mareep shied away from him, sniffing at one hand with a careful air.

"Here- I bet she's hungry," Jane said, digging through the picnic basket they'd brought. She managed to find a poffin and examined it. "It's a sweet poffin. I hope she likes it."

Thor took it and tore it into smaller pieces, extending an open hand as Jane instructed him. The Mareep slowly shuffled forward and carefully took a dainty bite of the poffin.

Thor laughed loudly in delight, and the Mareep shied away from him once more. "Thor, try to be a little quieter," Jane advised. "You're being a little loud."

"I am sorry, fair Jane," Thor said, using a more normal volume. The Mareep finally ventured closer and rubbed up against Thor's outstretched hand, bleating softly as it released a small amount of electricity.

"It seems she likes you, Thor," Jane observed, smiling a small amount at what Tori would say when Thor brought home yet another stray. She could only hope that her own Pokemon wouldn't mind too much.

(0)^_^(0)

Ok, so that was really short. I'm sorry.

Listen, I need ideas! I thought I would have a wellspring of ideas pouring into my head. WRONG: It's more like a trickle. So PLEASE, if you have an idea, or there's a picture you want me to write a oneshot for, please PM me or write a review.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Ohhhhhhmigosh I am the worst person in the world.

I went on vacation for two weeks and have barely written a single thing in Midwinter's.

On the upside I wrote some of Darkness Wakening, so if you read that story- could be a new chapter fairly soon! :D

So to make up for my long absence here is a longer oneshot.

UPDATE: I am an idiot. Here is a different oneshot instead of Chapter 3 repeated.

(0)^_^(0)

Natasha's eyes were wary as she peeked into the rabbit hole. She didn't trust the length that the burrow went back at all. Something screamed wrongness about the entire thing.

"Arachne, go see what's wrong," she instructed her little Spinarak in Russian. The small green spider-like Pokemon clicked its pincers in recognition and carefully slid into the tunnel, attaching a strand of silk to the entrance of the hole.

Natasha hunched her shoulders in the cold, breath coming out in clouds of steam as she rubbed her hands together. It was a survival exercise she was currently working on- survive a week in the wilderness with nothing but the clothes on her back. She knew that they probably weren't expecting her to come back. The Russian teenager was fine with that.

She listened intently for sounds of battle from down in the hole, keeping one eye on the string. A small chirring sound caught her attention briefly- Chaba was back, carrying two eggs carefully in his enormous claws.

"Very good, Chaba," Natasha said approvingly, reaching out and carefully taking them from him. Chaba chirred contentedly as she hesitantly rubbed his head.

A terrified squeal caught both Pokemon and trainer's attention. "Arachne!" Natasha cried, before catching herself. She had to school herself- she must never show unnecessary emotion. That was the sort of thing that would get her killed on a mission.

Chaba rested a claw on her knee, looking at her worriedly. "No," she told him. "It's too dangerous. Arachne, use Shadow Sneak!"

A low growl made the hair on the back of Natasha's neck stand straight up. She bit her lip fearfully- whatever the Pokemon in the hole was, it didn't sound small.

"Arachne, retreat," she ordered.

A painful scream-shriek sound made Natasha wince. "Guess that's a no-go. Let's see what we've got," she whispered, digging out a... borrowed Pokedex.

The battle raged for ten minutes. During that time Natasha could feel her fingers and toes slowly become unresponsive, and Chaba huddled closer to her, doing his best to keep her warm.

"A-Arachne, use S-S-Shadow S-S-Sneak ag-g-g-gain," Natasha called through gritted teeth.

She could feel the ground tremble as the foe fell.

Natasha breathed a heavy sigh of relief, shoulders slumping as she sat down in the snow. She was just so cold at this point. She should've left Arachne to fend for herself, but she found she just couldn't.

A loud clicking caught her attention. Natasha straightened, staring at the hole with fear and curiousity. "Arachne?" she asked uncertainly. Chaba shifted beside her, and Natasha rested a hand on him to calm him.

Eight massive eyes peered out of the hole. Natasha's own widened, and she stood up and backed up, allowing the newly evolved Ariados to step into the snow. Chaba hid behind Natasha, chirring angrily, with more than a small amount of fear in his tone.

"Bozhe mohe," she whispered, staring at Arachne. "You've gotten bigger."

Arachne clicked her pinschers, taking a few steps forward and resting a leg on Natasha's foot. She could still see the warmth that was uncharacteristic of a Spinarak, or an Ariados, that made Arachne different.

Natasha hugged the spider-like Pokemon gently. Arachne crooned happily, nestling her head into Natasha's shoulder.

"Good girl," Natasha murmured. "Good job."


End file.
